


John and Sherlock get a cat

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: 99 buckets of prompts on the wall [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Other fandoms? Haven’t heard of them, Short, not much too it guys, sorry I’m slow getting to all of the ‘Ask weeks’ but they’re coming, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.





	John and Sherlock get a cat

“I like the name Midnight”.

“Why? Because it’s a black cat?”. 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have reached a new level of domesticity. They’re sat on their couch, sipping tea while it rains outside, arguing over the name of a cat. 

“No, it’s got a white tipped tail. So it’s not entirely black. And do you have any better ideas for names?”.

“It’s got white on the tail, why not starry night”.

“We are not naming a cat after a famous price of revolutionary artwork, John”.

“Well I guess DaVinci’s out the window huh?”.

“....That was sarcasm wasn’t it?”.

“Your getting good at recognizing it”..

The cat watched from it’s spot on the floor as if aware of the conversation. 

Sherlock sighed. “Perhaps we should let Roise name it”.

Rosie giggled from her spot sitting on a blanket on the floor surrounded by some toys, hearing her name, and John picked her up and sat her on his lap. He bounced his leg up and down and she laughed more. 

“Okay Rosie”. He put her down in front of the cat and she looked at it curiously. ‘Friend or foe?’ She seemed to think as she warily glances at the creature. 

The cat blinked at her, it’s tail flicking, seemingly amused. Rosie smiled at it started, reaching out a chubby hand and petting it carefully. “Kitty!” She exclaimed. She had only started speaking a few months ago so both men were pleased at her using the new word. 

“Yes Rosie! Kitty”. John repeated, and Sherlock gave a small grin. The cat, despite being pet the wrong way didn’t move, or attempt to harm her. It let itself be pet for a moment before standing and walking across the room to leap into Sherlock’s lap. 

Rosie didn’t seem deterred by this and lost interest for the moment, going back to her toys. Sherlock scratched the cats head, smoothing down it’s ruffled back fur. 

“How about we name it after you”. 

“John that would be confusing”. 

It curled up on his lap and purred as they continued they’re conversation. They would pick a name some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2:39 am. 
> 
> This was cute. Leave some cat names in the comments!!
> 
> I assume it likes to sleep with all of them, laying next to Rosie when she naps, or sleeping in the bed with Sherlock and John at night. 
> 
> Or it gets into Mischief. Who knows. ;3


End file.
